


Lemon Drops & Locusts

by riddlerhymes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Human/Monster Romance, Minor Injuries, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerhymes/pseuds/riddlerhymes
Summary: laughing jack x gender neutral reader. a clown finds you interesting and wants to befriend you. he's trying his best to learn what's objectively "good" and "bad", since his first friend was a bad influence, and you'll end up helping him. tags will be added as new chapters are added!
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Reader, Laughing Jack/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Lemon Drops & Locusts

ah yes, the clown epidemic. every so often revived by the halloween season or some new scary clown movie. you were well aware of it.

it seems like the pranksters in your neighborhood love participating, because there have been sightings of the same clown all over your neighborhood. a tall grayscale clown doing things like yelling at passerby's, trying to give people candy, the typical creepy clown stuff. you'd seen them once, peeking around from the backyard of a neighbor's house, and when they saw you looking they hid again. you locked your doors afterward.

you hadn't had many interactions with them as of yet, but they were trying to get your attention the last few times you'd seen them. thankfully, this was usually just waving their arms and shouting at you from a distance away, never coming any closer to you.

but you'd started seeing them around when there were people with you, and whoever you were with never seemed to hear or see the clown. even when you'd explicitly pointed the clown out, nobody seemed to see them.

at this point, there were things pointing to someone watching you popping up alongside your sightings of this clown. small things, like the rocks outside your front door being moved, as if someone was looking for a spare key or something. one morning you'd found a sack of candy plopped outside the back door, the thought of someone hopping your fence or picking the gate's lock just to leave some candy outside the door was.... paranoia-inducing, to say the least.

the clown was stalking you at this point, you were sure of it. who else could be doing this stuff?

one evening getting while home late, you'd glanced up from unlocking your door and saw the clown peering at you from behind a front corner of your house. thankfully they made no move to chase you, or move at all, other than their eyes following you as you hurried in the door. hurriedly you locked every door, shut every curtain, all the blinds, made sure there was no way to get inside or see into your home, and right as you were ready to relax a bit, you see your bathroom door shut out of the corner of your eye.

immediately, it feels like the blood's drained from your face. that clown wasn't working alone, were they? 

you don't want to meet an intruder with possibly ill intentions, who may be armed. there's a brief mental debate with yourself on if you should just leave and spend the night at a friend's house, maybe find a cheap motel. in the fog of panic, the thought of calling someone didn't even cross your mind, you were just planning an escape and thinking over if you could fight someone off if you needed to.

knife block. right. on the way to see who was in your bathroom, you grab the chef knife from the kitchen, noting that no other knife was out of place. you're not sure if that's good or bad.

there were noises coming from the bathroom, some kind of plastic crinkling and the shuffling of fabric. the image of a gun concealed in a grocery bag flashed through your head briefly, only for you to will it away. anxiety was high enough already, overthinking things would just make it worse.

after a deep breath, you swing the door open and hold the knife in a defensive stance in case you had to use it. it was much more intimidating seeing this intruder up close, as well as confusing, seeing as......... it was the same clown you'd just seen outside.

they were taller than you thought. still towering despite their hunched posture, their head would bump the ceiling if they'd stood up straight. and their... arms? seemed like they were unraveled or something. much longer than what would be normal, and they looked more like one of those inflatable advertising tube men or a ragdoll, with a good amount of the long limbs splayed on the ground. the bandaged, clawed hands at the ends tied a bow on a sack resembling the one you'd found in your yard.

"what the ff...." your mouth was moving of its own accord, you almost hadn't noticed you'd even said anything. but the clown had heard you, whipped their head in your direction, and their arms retracted back so they barely touched the ground.

they smiled, wide and eerie when paired with the unblinking, wide eyes staring at you. the expression quickly shifted to a disappointed pout, though. "oh! you weren't supposed t' find me in such short time, i didn't e'en get to hide your present!" the candy sack was shaken, indicating that was the gift.

when they spoke, you saw jagged teeth and a striped, pointy tongue. more and more details like this were making you doubt the humanity of this clown. god, you hoped this weren't some IT situation, the last thing you needed was to be terrorized and eaten.

"d'you want to open it? here, here open it!" with their head staying completely still, once again wearing the wide smile, the rest of the clown's body turned to face you and thrust the gift forward, the sack making crinkling and crunching noises as whatever it held was jostled. 

startled by the sudden movement, you instinctively jab the knife at this intruder, the blade catching on their striped arm and ripping the fabric there. the injury acted more like, say, a deflating bouncy castle. the tear made the same noise a balloon losing air would, for a moment, before some oil-like substance poured out onto the bathroom floor.

the bag fell to the floor, spilling its contents. candy and dead bugs covered the floor, some landing in the oily puddle that was forming, sizzling as though they were being burned. "that wasn't v'ry nice!! you made me lose hold of your present!" the clown didn't seem to really acknowledge the injury on their arm, only upset over the gift they'd offered to you being spilled. you were pretty sure any normal person would notice an injury like that, and losing that much.... blood?

"who..... what are you?" you wanted to tell this thing to leave, you didn't know what it was capable of. those claws, those teeth, everything seemed far too dangerous to ignore. but of course, your words didn't come out like that. the fear, and strange curiosity, fogged your mind and changed your words. as much as you wanted to be alone in your house again, you also wanted to know what this clown was.

they grin wider, if that were possible-- no gums visible, it was like a cartoon--as a puff of muted-rainbow smoke and shining confetti sparked behind them, they held out their arms in a "tada!" gesture and turning their nose up as if to give a rehearsed theatre introduction.

"the one, the only, Laughing Jack-In-A-Box! I'm magical, I'm musical, I like whatev'r you like! Your new friend-- nay, BEST friend f'r life! your chuckaboo, if you'd prefer it!"


End file.
